A Secret Between Us
by astia morichan
Summary: Sungmin memimpikan seme yang tampan dan baik hati. Lalu Sungmin bertemu dengan Gyu, namja tampan yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Gyu adalah takdirnya. Tapi ternyata Gyu ini berkepribadian ganda menurut Sungmin. Namun ternyata Gyu itu adalah seorang OOOOOO? Dan siapa itu Kyuhyun? KYUMIN YAOI Semi M here. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Secret Between Us_

_Rate: T+_

_Genre: Romance, Comedy (?)_

_Disclamair: KyuMin milik ibu bapaknya. Dan FF ini punya akoh. Wkwk_

_Summary: Sungmin memimpikan seme yang tampan dan baik hati. Lalu Sungmin bertemu dengan Gyu, namja tampan yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Gyu adalah takdirnya. Tapi ternyata Gyu ini berkepribadian ganda menurut Sungmin. Namun ternyata Gyu itu adalah seorang OOOOOO? Dan siapa itu Kyuhyun?_

_Warning: TYPO, OOC, YAOI DLL ! YANG MASIH POLOS JAN BACA :"_

_**a/n: FF ini remake dari komik yang kemarin saya beli. Pea emang isi komiknya ngakak tapi sumpah rame banget. Ini komik Bishojou tapi di akhir cerita ada nyempil yaoinya loh/pamer/?. Walopun itu komik tetep ceritanya straight :"( oke ini FF remake dari judul komik yang sama. Komiks A Secret Between Us karya Sayo Momota. Saya Cuma ngeremake yah gais!**_

Cast: Lee Sungmin

Cho Gyu

Cho Kyuhyun

Oke EnJOY!

Happy Reading ! ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Meskipun kau sudah menjadi mahasiswa tapi kau terlalu mengharapkan cinta Sungmin-ah. Kau sama sekali tidak mengijinkanku untuk melakukan' itu' dengan mu. Sebaiknya kita putus saja" itu adalah kata-kata terakhir Choi Siwon- yang merupakan mantan pacar pertama Lee Sungmin.**_

"_**Kau itu uke yang sangat cantik Sungmin-ah, kulit mu mulus seperti porselin. Tapi ternyata pola pikirmu seperti anak-anak, dan kau tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk menyentuhmu sedikit pun. Sebaiknya kita putus saja" Dan itu ucapan terakhir dari Kangin, yang merupakan mantan pacar ke dua seorang Lee Sungmin.**_

Semua kata-kata menyakitkan itu terngiang di pikiran Lee Sungmin. Namja cantik berparas imut yang memiliki badan yang sangat sexy dan juga bibir shape M yang sangat menggoda. Sungmin sangat membenci semua mantan seme nya, yang seenaknya berkata seperti itu. Sungguh seme tak berperasaan. Itu lah yang ada di pikiran Sungmin.

"Mau yang ini, mau yang itu. Mereka selalu berkata seenaknya. Memangnya apa salahku jika bermimpi mempunyai kisah cinta dan indah. Lalu apa salahnya kalau aku masih terlalu polos untuk di ajak melakukan _'itu_'. Baru pacaran saja sudah mengajak melakukan hal gila seperti itu. Aku tak butuh seme seperti itu. Mereka semua hanya mengincar tubuhku saja. Aku jadi semakin tak ingin disentuh para seme" Sungmin menggerutu pelan, kali ini Ia benar-benar membenci para seme. Uh, mereka menyebalkan. Langkah Sungmin menjadi tak beraturan sampai Ia menabrak sekumpulan para namja. Kejadian itu sukses membuat Sungmin jatuh terduduk.

**Brukk**

"Ahh mianhae" Sungmin segera berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah sekumpulan namja yang kini mulai memandangnya liar. Merasa di perhatikan_** 'liar' **_seperti itu, Sungmin pun memilih melanjutkan perjalannya. Tapi-

"Hei, namja manis kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami sebentar" Dua orang namja berbadan kekar itu mulai mendekati Sungmin. Dengan refleks Sungmin pun berbalik dan menatap tajam kedua namja itu.

"Aku tak mau ikut dengan kalian!" Sungmin pun lalu berbalik dan mulai kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi salah seorang namja itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sungmin dengan erat.

"Yahh! Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin berontak dan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman dari namja itu. Tapi sayang cengkraman namja itu terlalu erat.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan melawan sayang. Ikutlah dengan kami" Namja brengsek itu kini mulai mengelus pipi mulus Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan mata ketakutan, berharap akan ada seorang pangeran yang menolongnya

'_**Ya Tuhan aku mohon kali ini saja selamatkan aku'**_

**Bughhhh**

Seorang namja berambut kecoklatan dan bermata obsidian itu meninju wajah namja brengsek yang mengganggu Sungmin. Darah mulai berceceran di sekitar mulut namja sialan itu akibat pukulan telak dari seorang namja tampan yang sudah menghipnotis Sungmin.

"Pergi kalian jangan mengganggunya !" Namja tampan bermata obsidian itu berteriak dengan keras, dan membuat kedua namja itu berlari terbirit-birit ketakutan.

'_**Ya Tuhan siapa kah pangeran yang di depanku ini? Seme tampan yang hanya ada di dalam mimpiku saja. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku'**_

"Gwaenchana?" Namja bermata obsidian itu menatap khawatir Sungmin.

'_**Seme impianku telah turun ke dunia'**_

**Brukk**

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin jatuh pingsan di dalam pelukan namja tampan itu.

"Ehh?"

.

.

.

Mata foxy Sungmin terbuka, Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Kamar bernuansa putih. Ia yakin kamar ini bukanlah kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara merdu itu menyadarkan Sungmin. Ia pun langsung terduduk di ranjang besar milik Sang Pangeran tampan itu.

"Mau minum kopi? Aku kaget karena kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Maaf yah aku membawamu pulang ke apartemenku. Karena aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian di tempat tadi. Dan kebetulan rumahku juga dekat dari tempat kejadian itu" Namja tampan itu mendekati Sungmin dengan membawa secangkir kopi hangat.

Sungmin tercegang, masih memikirkan bahwa ini bukan lah mimpi.

'_**Aku masih berpakaian lengkap. Namja tampan ini benar-benar baik. Ternyata di dunia ini ada namja tampan seperti ini'**_

"Sebaiknya kau jangan jalan-jalan sendiri di tengah keramaian kota. Kau tahu? Itu sangat bahaya jika di malam hari" Suara merdu tampan itu membuat Sungmin kembali terharu. Namja ini benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Sungmin dengan cepat berdiri dari kasurnya dan mulai mendekati namja tampan itu. Sungmin menggengam erat pergelangan tangan namja itu penuh harap.

"Namaku Lee Sungmin. Mahasiswa tingkat pertama di universitas Seoul. Aku mohon pacaranlah denganku" Mata obsidian itu menatap Sungmin dengan tak percaya. Lalu Ia tersenyum ke arah Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya kia saling mengenal terlebih dahulu. Namaku Cho Gyu. Besok kita bertemu di taman kampus mu Sungminie"

'_**Rasanya seperti terbang ke angkasa ketika Gyu mengatakan itu'**_

.

.

.

"Mwoya? Apa kau serius Ming Hyung? kau langsung berkencan dengan seme yang baru kau kenal?" Lee Hyuk Jae- Sahabat Sungmin itu berteriak dengan keras. Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk.

"Dan hari ini aku akan kencan dengannya Hyukie. Kau tahu? Aku kemarin malam membuat cake yang sangat manis untuknya. Aku harap Gyu menyukai cake buatanku" Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mempercayai ucapan sahabat baiknya ini. Ia harap Sungmin tak akan disakiti lagi oleh para seme.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu ne Hyukiie. Annyeong" Sungmin pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk di perpustakaan. Sebentar lagi Ia akan berkencan dengan Gyu. Sungmin setengah berlari ke arah taman. Sampai mata foxynya menemukan sosok Gyu yang tengah berdiri memakai kaos putih yang dibalut jaket hitam, serta celana jeans yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan di mata Sungmin.

"Gyuu" Sungmin berteriak, sehingga membuat mata obsidian Gyu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku membawakan cake manis untukmu sebagai ucapan terimakasihku padamu" Sungmin menyerahkan cake itu kepada Gyu, yang langsung di sambut oleh Gyu.

"Kau membuatkan cake ini untukku?" Gyu bertanya dengan nada yang berbeda. Kali ini suara baritone terdengar jelas, beda dengan suara Gyu yang merdu kemarin. Tapi Sungmin masih tidak memikirkannya. Toh yang ada didepannya memang Gyu.

"Tentu saja, aku membuatnya untuk orang yang ku sukai" Jawab Sungmin tanpa ragu dengan senyum manisnya. Membuat Gyu memamerkan seringaian yang belum pernah Sungmin lihat. Gyu pun mengambil satu cake strawberry dan mulai menggigitnya.

"Manis" Gyu menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang. Menjilat tangannya yang terkena selai cake itu. Membuat Sungmin terpesona saat itu juga. Sungguh demi apapun yang ada di muka bumi ini. Kali ini Sungmin berharap Gyu melumat bibirnya !

Gyu mulai mendekati Sungmin, Ia mulai memeluk pinggang Sungmin. Lidahnya kini mulai mejilat pipi Chubby Sungmin.

"Ahhh,, Gyuuhh" Suara desahan pelan Sungmin terdengar, hingga membuat Gyu meluncurkan aksinya.

**Cupp**

Di ciumnya bibir Sungmin dengan pelan. Dan dengan perlahan Ia mulai melumat bibir bawah Sungmin yang kini terasa sangat manis akibat cake itu.

"mmmmhhhh" Sungmin membalas lumatan-lumatan yang Gyu berikan hingga membuat kakinya lemas akibat ciuman panas itu. Jika saja Gyu tidak memeluk erat pinggangnya. Sungmin yakin Ia akan jatuh terduduk.

Gyu pun melepaskan ciuman panasnya.

"Bibirmu manis, aku suka. Terimakasih makanannya" Gyu pun mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin, dan dengan perlahan membalikan badannya menjauh dari pandangan Sungmin.

Sungmin jatuh terduduk di taman itu, untung saja taman itu sepi dari tadi. Tubuhnya terasa panas akibat ciuman yang Gyu berikan.

"Bukannya tidak suka, Tapi ciumannya membuatku ingin lebih. T-Tapi dia terlihat bukan seperti Gyu yang biasanya. H-Hari ini dia sangat agresif" Gumam Sungmin pelan memikirkan sifat Gyu yang berbeda 180 derajat dari kemarin !

_**T.B.C**_

_**Ada yang mau lanjut? Wkkwkw ada yang bisa nebak? Wkwkw**_

_**Review yah biar aku tau FF ini mau di lanjut apa ngga. Hehe**_

_**Gomawo ^^**_

_**Astia Morichan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: A Secret Between Us_

_Rate: T+_

_Genre: Romance, Comedy (?)_

_Disclamair: KyuMin milik ibu bapaknya. Dan FF ini punya akoh. Wkwk_

_Summary: Sungmin memimpikan seme yang tampan dan baik hati. Lalu Sungmin bertemu dengan Gyu, namja tampan yang membuatnya yakin bahwa Gyu adalah takdirnya. Tapi ternyata Gyu ini berkepribadian ganda menurut Sungmin. Namun ternyata Gyu itu adalah seorang OOOOOO? Dan siapa itu Kyuhyun?_

_Warning: TYPO, OOC, YAOI DLL ! YANG MASIH POLOS JAN BACA :"_

_**a/n: FF ini remake dari komik yang kemarin saya beli. Pea emang isi komiknya ngakak tapi sumpah rame banget. Ini komik Bishojou tapi di akhir cerita ada nyempil yaoinya loh/pamer/?. Walopun itu komik tetep ceritanya straight :"( oke ini FF remake dari judul komik yang sama. Komiks A Secret Between Us karya Sayo Momota. Saya Cuma ngeremake yah gais!**_

Cast: Lee Sungmin

Cho Gyu

Cho Kyuhyun

Oke EnJOY!

Happy Reading ! ^^

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cafe itu terlihat sangat ramai. Wajar saja Kona Beans memang sudah sangat terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa Universitas Seoul. Terlihat seorang namja tengah terduduk sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Namja manis itu- Sungmin menopangkan dagu ke tangannya sambil bergumam pelan.

"Kemarin itu apa?" Sungmin mengelus bibir shape 'M' miliknya. Kali ini dengan wajah merona sambil membayangkan kembali adegan ciumannya bersama Gyu.

"Ah, aku benar-benar menyukai Gyu. Suka sekali" Gumam Sungmin pelan, dengan menampilkan senyum imut di wajahnya. Senyum yang akan membuat semua orang terpesona jika melihatnya.

"Sungmin-ah" Suara yang sangat Sungmin kenal itu membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah namja tampan yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Namja itu – Gyu tersenyum hangat kepada Sungmin. Tapi mata obsidiannya menatap Sungmin dengan khawatir.

"G-Gyu" Mata foxy Sungmin menatap Gyu tak percaya. Setau Sungmin, hari ini Gyu ada tambahan mata kuliah di kampusnya. Tapi kenapa Ia malah kesini?

"Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu, Min?"

"T-Tidak, Gyu. Waeyo?" Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung

"Aku merasa keadaanmu sedikit aneh, Min. Aku jadi kepikiran" Gyu mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut. Tak lupa senyum yang memikat Sungmin juga terpampang di wajah tampannya.

'_**Ternyata Gyu khawatir padaku. Dia bahkan sampai datang ke kampus ku. Ternyata aku benar-benar menyukai Gyu'**_

Sungmin pun berdiri dari duduknya, dengan cepat Ia memeluk Gyu erat. Sangat erat. Seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Eh, waeyo Ming?" Tanya Gyu heran, karna Sungmin tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ahniya, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja Gyu" ujar Sungmin sambil terus mempererat pelukannya pada Gyu. Gyu hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan namja bunny itu.

'_**Ya Tuhan, aku sangat menyukai namja ini!'**_

.

.

.

Sabtu yang cerah ini, Sungmin gunakan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri di mall. Ia sungguh bosan dengan Weekend kali ini. Tak ada yang bisa Ia ajak pergi bersama. Eunhyuk hari ini sedang berkencan dengan Donghae.

"Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, hari yang sangat pas jika bertemu dengan Gyu" ucap Sungmin dengan penuh semangat. "Sudahku putuskan, hari ini akan ke apartement Gyu!" Sungmin pun sudah memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke apartement Gyu.

20 menit berlalu, Sungmin pun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartement milik Gyu. Jantung Sungmin sudah berdebar tak karuan.

'_**Semangat Lee Sungmin' **_

**Tingg**

Akhirnya dengan penuh keberanian Sungmin pun menekan bel apartement Gyu. Sungmin benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Gyu.

**Krieett **

Pintu apartement itu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok Gyu yang sedang half naked serta rambut coklatnya yang acak-acakan membuat kesan menggoda setiap orang yang melihatnya. Sungmin yang melihat pemandangan itu terus menatap Gyu dengan mata foxynya yang sedari tadi tidak berkedip.

'_**Astaga dia sangat menggoda'**_

"Heii, kau namja yang kemarin kan? Masuklah" Gyu pun mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Gyu yang sedikit aneh Sungmin pun langsung masuk ke apartement Gyu.

Sungmin pun duduk di sofa dan diikuti oleh Gyu.

"Ada apa kemari?" Tanya Gyu sambil menatap Sungmin dengan mata obsidiannya yang selalu membuat Sungmin terpesona.

"Ah,, A-Aku membawakanmu cake Gyu" Sungmin pun memberikan cake strawberry yang sengaja Ia buat untuk Gyu. Gyu pun mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin sambil terus menatapnya.

"Gomawo" Gyu pun mengambil cake itu, dan kemudian mengeluarkan seringaian mematikannya.

"Kau tahu Min? Aku lebih menyukai bibirmu daripada cake buatanmu" Gyu menangkupkan pipi Sungmin. Sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Gyu mengusap pelan pipi chubby Sungmin yang kini tengah merona. Sungmin kini merasakan bahwa Gyu yang ada dihadapannya berbeda. Ia adalah Gyu yang menciumnya waktu itu ditaman.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Bisik Gyu pelan, sambil menghirupkan nafas hangatnya di daerah tengkuk Sungmin. Dan itu membuat Sungmin panas seketika.

"T-Tentu, Lee Sungmin sangat menyukai Gyu" Ucap Sungmin mantap, tanpa tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Dari awal bertemu denganmu aku sudah tertarik padamu. Mau kah kau menjadi milikku?" Kini Gyu mulai memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Bisikan seduktif itu semakin membuat Sungmin merasakan hal berbeda yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Ya, Aku mau menjadi milikmu Gyu" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gyu. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada di pelukan Gyu.

"Setelah ini apapun yang terjadi, apa kau berjanji akan menyukaiku dan mencintaiku Min?" Gyu kembali menatap mata foxy Sungmin dan mulai mendaratkan bibir Kissable miliknya ke bibir shape 'M' milik Sungmin

"Ya, aku janji akan selalu mencintaimu" Sungmin mulai mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Gyu dan mulai melumat pelan bibir Gyu. Tanpa Sungmin sadari Gyu menyeringai dalam ciumannya.

"mmhhhh" Sungmin mengerang pelan ketika Gyu sudah mengeskpolrasi gua hangat milknya. Lidahnya yang lincah mulai berdansa dengan lidah Sungmin disana. Saling mendominasi satu sama lain.

"Nghh,, Gyuhhh,,"Sungmin mulai kehabisan nafas akibat ciuman panasnya dengan Gyu. Gyu pun melepaskan ciumannya, hingga hanya benang saliva yang menyatukan mereka.

"enghhh" Desahan Sungmin kembali terdengar ketika Gyu mulai memberikan jilatan dan hisapan pada leher Sungmin.

"Kau milikku, Min" Gyu pun melanjutkan aksi ciumannya terhadap leher Sungmin, meninggalkan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana.

**Brakkk**

Suara pintu dibuka dengan kasar, membuat Gyu berdecak kesal. Ia memberikan deathglare kepada _**sang pengganggu**_ yang benar-benar mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Sungmin.

"Sungmiinnie, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Kyuhyun?!" namja yang membuka pintu dengan kasar itu mirip sekali dengan Gyu.

'_**Ehhh? GYU ADA DUA?!'**_

Seketika Sungmin merasa pusing melihat Gyu dihadapannya ini ada dua orang. Sungmin menjauhkan dirinya dari Gyu, dan mulai menatap heran Gyu yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kyu, apa kau mengenal Sungmin?" Tanya sosok Gyu yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu itu kepada namja yang disebut Kyu yang ada di samping Sungmin.

"Aku baru beberapa hari ini mengenalnya Gyu. Aku dan Sungmin pacaran sekarang. Dan dia adalah milikku" Kyuhyun pun kembali menarik Sungmin yang terlihat bingung ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kami adalah anak kembar. Aku adalah adiknya** Gyuri**. Kami berdua sangat mirip sehingga sulit untuk membedakan kami, jadi selalu banyak orang yang keliru. **Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Nuna ku adalah Cho Gyuri**" Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Sungmin. Sehingga membuat Sungmin menjadi semakin bingung.

"Tunggu dulu ! yang aku suka adalah Gyu. A-Aku kira kau itu Gyu" Sungmin mulai berontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak mau dengar alasanmu. Kau sudah berjanji padaku bahwa kau adalah milikku, Min" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup Pipi Chubby Sungmin.

**Sreettt**

Gyu menarik Kyuhyun dengan kasar sehingga Kyuhyun pun berdiri.

"Yahh Kyu! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sungmin?!" Gyu menarik Kyuhyun kasar. Tapi kekuatan Gyu tak seberapa, Kyuhyun pun mulai mendorong Gyu dan mulai melepaskan genggaman Gyu.

"Aku Cuma mencoba menyelamatkan Sungmin dari patah hati. Kasian dia" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Gyu tidak suka.

"E-Eh? Aku tak mengerti" Teriak Sungmin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau masih belum mengerti Min? _**GYU ITU ADALAH KAKAK PEREMPUANKU. SINGKATNYA DIA ADALAH YEOJA TOMBOY. DIA ITU CHO GYURI!**_"

'_**EHHH? GYU... ADALAH PEREMPUAN?...'**_

"Aku baik kan Nuna? Menyelamatkan Sungmin agar tidak patah hati. Dia itu Gay seperti itu. Dan dia itu sedang mencari seme. Bukan straight seperti mu Nuna"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Sungmin!"

"Terlambat, Dia sudah menjadi miliku Nuna. Kissmark itu buktinya" Kyuhyun pun menampilkan seringaian kemenangan di wajah tampannya.

Gyu pun melepaskan Kyuhyun. Kini Ia berjalan ke arah Sungmin yang masih sweetdrop ketika mengetahui kenyataan.

"Gyu"

**Cuupp**

"Dengan ini perjanjian kau dengan Kyuhyun dibatalkan, Min"

Gyu memberikan mecupan singkat di bibir Sungmin, sehingga kembali membuat Sungmin sweet drop.

'_**Ahh, kenapa aku bermimpi buruk. Sangat tidak mungkin jika Gyu mempunyai kembaran dan dia adalah yeoja.**_

"Min gwaenchana?" Tanya Gyu dan Kyu bersamaan

'_**Ehh ternyata bukan mimpi. Mereka ada duaa!"**_

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau salah paham Min dan menganggapku namja. Maaf gara-gara aku semuanya jadi kacau" Gyu menundukan kepalanya, Ia sangat menyesal tidak mengakuinya kepada Sungmin.

"Tapi kau tetap milikku, Min. Apapun yang terjadi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Yah! Kyu lepaskan dia. Seharusnya Sungmin adalah cinta sejatiku" Gyu menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar melepaskan genggamannya pada Sungmin.

"Baiklah biarkan Sungmin yang memilih. Kau pilih yang mana Min?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

Tapi...

**Brukkk**

Sungmin pun jatuh pingsan di pelukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sebelum memilih antara Kyuhyun atau Gyuri.

_**End**_

Wkwkwk tamat yah.. makasih untuk readers yg kemrn review ff gaje ini :* mwahh mwahh :*

Di tunggu Reviewnya ^^


End file.
